


A Poem Made From Other Poems by Poets Better Than Me

by Apollonia_Deserved_Better



Category: Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock - T. S. Eliot, Miscellaneous Poets
Genre: "Are you the new person drawn toward me?" by Walt Whitman, Alone by Edgar Allan Poe, Among School Children by William Butler Yeats, An Aspect of Love Alive in the Ice and Fire by Gwendolyn Brooks, Darkness by Lord Byron, Editing the Moon by Caroline Caddy, Found art piece, Gen, Give All to Love by Ralph Waldo Emerson, I stole a line each from a bunch of poems I liked and put them together into something new, Inspired by Poetry, Mad Girl's Love Song by Sylvia Plath, O Make Me a Mask by Dylan Thomas, Poetry, Putting in the Seed by Robert Frost, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S. Eliot, [i carry your heart with me(i carry it in] by E. E. Cummings, other poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_Deserved_Better/pseuds/Apollonia_Deserved_Better
Summary: A new way of writing poetry if you feel uninspired.Take single lines from poems and attach them together into a new poem, with a new meaning and story. Each poet is only used once, each poem is only included once.





	A Poem Made From Other Poems by Poets Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various Poems (see tags)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366426) by Various Poets (see tags). 



here is the deepest secret nobody knows

 

From childhood’s hour I have not been

Slave to a springtime passion from the earth.

 

I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;

Friends, kindred, days

Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;

vanishing in the afternoon.

 

So much for self-analysis. Now,

I beg for haven: Prisons, let open your gates—

In a package of minutes there is this We.

 

feel the movement under your hand

Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels

O make me a mask and a wall to shut from your spies

That changed some childish day to tragedy—

 

Do you see no further than this façade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me?


End file.
